For the First Time, Again
by harrypottergleek
Summary: Harmony, Sugar, and Rory. glee time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

"Harmony, this is great and all, but… maybe we shouldn't be messin' with dad's machine" Rory said, standing awkwardly while his cousin pressed a bunch of buttons on the time machine Blaine and Brittany- well mostly Blaine- had built one year earlier.

The dark-haired girl sighed, and looked at Rory through blurry eyes. "I have to meet Rachel, Rory. I have to meet my mom." She put her hand gently on the large, boxy machine. "This is the only way."

And with that, Sugar handed Harmony Rachel's red hat- the one she usually wore at Christmas- and all three of the children stepped inside.

"Alright." Rory squeezed his eyes shut. "Hold on tight. We're off to 2011."

Almost instantly, the telephone booth-looking machine landed in an empty alley in Lima, Ohio. Of course, due to the amazing speed, there were some side- effects.

Rory, Harmony, and Sugar tumbled out of the box, and onto the hard pavement.

"God, I've never loved the ground more in my entire life." Harmony spoke first, as she as the first one to stop constantly gagging.

"I know!" Sugar agreed, "it's like suddenly I don't want to be a big, big star anymore." That earned her a strange look from the other girl.

Rory laid flat on his back, and tried his hardest not to get sick. "OH GOD! I hope that stupid high five was freaking worth it!"

"Well, it was Bryan Ferry…"

And so, as the three began feeling less nauseous, they walked out of the alley, and started to talk about their plans.

"Are you sure about this, 'Armony?" Rory asked, wishing in the back of his mind that she would rethink this whole plan, and want to go back "We could really mess somethin' up."

The tense girl turned around to look at Rory. "I have been sure about this ever since Uncle Blaine built that stupid machine! If you don't want to take part in the adventure of a lifetime so be it! The machine's right over there!" she pointed back at the alley.

He immediately turned to the other girl, deciding Harmony was not going to budge. "Okay, Sugar, first of all, your last name is Motta, got it?" Rory asked the confused-looking girl. She nodded her head frantically and smiled.

"Awesome." Harmony Chimed in, smiling at Rory, "You're going to be staying with us, but the name of you're father is Al Motta. He's a very nice man, and kind of a big deal. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Harmony nodded. "Great. Rory and I will both be Flanagans as of right now, and our parents are… who?" she asked, turning to Rory.

"Oh! There's a woman named Terri who offered to 'elp, honestly she doesn't look like either of us, and she's a bit insane, but she's all we 'ave. So she's our mother."

"Where are we gonna stay?" Sugar asked, as she began walking in circles around the other two.

Harmony grabbed Both of Sugar's shoulder to keep her still. "We're going to meet Terri and Al at the apartment complex on Robb Avenue. They're gonna show us our apartment and give us our school schedules, we'll pay them for it, and we'll live there until I'm satisfied."

So they were off. To find their "home", to find their "parents", to go to school, and to find their parents.

"Rory. This isn't going to work! SHE isn't going to work!" Harmony whispered, looking through the window of the apartment complex.

"I know it sounds crazy, Harmony, but, again, she's all we 'ave"

"My dad is super hot!" Sugar chimed in, twirling her hair. She gasped. "Kinda like ME."

Since both Rory and Harmony were staring at Sugar like she was an alien for the last three minutes, they didn't notice that Terri and Al had come outside to meet them.

"DADDY!" The girl yelled, running into her "fathers" arms. "Daddy you came to love me!"

Al Motta looked at Rory with a knowing glance; pointed to the girl in is arms and mouthed "Sugar?"

Rory smiled and nodded, turning to Terri, who had already been talking to the other girl. Harmony had handed the women a plastic bag full of money that she must've been saving for a year now, already getting a little teary at the thought of seeing her mother for the first time since she was a infant.

"Okay!" the blond cheered. "Here are you're schedules. School starts tomorrow. Al and I will pick you guys up at 6:30. Good luck you guys." She smiled widely. "I love you." And with that last remark, she left.

Rory sighed. "And that's why they're our parents. Because they're the only ones crazy enough to believe us." Harmony whimpered and rested her head on Rory's shoulder. This was going to take a _long_ time.


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony lay in her bed, dark hair splayed across her pillow, she held her mother's gold star necklace, closed her eyes, and remembered.

Now that she was about to meet Rachel again, it was only right to allow the memory in. So she thought. Harmony thought about her death for the first time in a good thirteen years.

They had been driving back to Ohio from New York to visit Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Rory, and Sugar, for Thanksgiving. And they had stopped at a rest stop to take care of Harmony, as she was only 3 years old. Quinn took Harmony inside the rest stop, and Rachel stayed in the car.

Some drunk driver had hit their car after Quinn and Harmony left, and, needless to say, there were no survivors.

And when Harmony and Quinn came back, there was blood… everywhere. And Quinn was so young then, she didn't know what to do, and then she just fell to the ground, sobbing. Holding Rachel's bloody, pale, and lifeless hand close to her face. She could only hope that, maybe Harmony had not seen any of it. She had.

Kurt and Blaine came to pick them up as soon as possible. Kurt took care of Harmony, and Blaine took care of Quinn, and Harmony waited 3 years to see Quinn smile her beautiful smile again.

That night, as images of her dead mother, and the broken blonde girl flashed through her mind, Harmony cried. For a while she cried and she prayed and she sang.

"_When you're smiling, when you're smiling, _

_The whole world smiles with you."_

"Harmony!" Rory knocked on her door, softly. "Harmony, can I come in, please?" He begged.

The girl sighed, "You can come in."

Rory entered her room, sitting beside the wet-eyed girl gently. "You're sad, aren't you? Why?"

She almost smiled, tucking her knees into her chest "How did you know?"

"Dad told me that was the first song that you ever learned." He smiled. "It was always code for 'Harmony's sad'"

They both giggled a little bit. "It's okay, though," Rory continued, "Dad also told me that Rachel could never tell weather she was sad or thirsty."

"Well, what made her feel better?"

The Irish boy smiled, and stood up off the bed, pressing a button on Harmony's CD player, "I was hoping you'd ask that question. Because I have a pretty good idea." He sang, holding out his hand to the girl. "Care to dance?"

She gladly accepted it, dropping the gold star necklace gently on the bed.

_How tides control the sea and what becomes of me_

_How little things can slip out of your hands_

_How often people change, no two remain the same_

_Why things don't always turn out as you plan_

_These are things that I don't understand_

_Yeah, these are things that I don't understand_

_I can't and I can't decide_

_Wrong, or the wrong from right_

_Day, or my day from night_

_Dark, or the dark from light_

_I live but I love this life_

Both smiled as Rory spun Harmony around in circles. Harmony, now closer to Rory, whispered, "I think it works for me, too."

Meanwhile, Sugar sat at the Breakfast table, painting her toes, and quietly jamming out to the new music. "Hey guys!" she yelled, "bring the tunes over here, I can't move!"

And, considering the good mood, that's exactly what they did.

_I can't, and I can't decide_

_Wrong, or the wrong from right_

_Day, or my day from night_

_Dark, or my dark from light_

_I live but I love this life_

"Harmony, get up!" the dark-haired girl involuntarily woke up to Sugar violently shaking her. "There was a change in plans!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" she asked, grumpily.

"You're gonna be a leotard instead of a nude erect-"

She laughed breathlessly "Stop, stop, stop." The girl pleaded, "Go get Rory. Have him explain this to me."

The blonde-at-heart nodded slowly, and calmly walked out of the room "RORY!" she screamed. "HARMONY DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!"

The other girl looked down, covering her ears, leaving the Irish boy's entrance unnoticed.

"Boo!" he attempted (and failed) at startling Harmony, but at least he managed to get her to look up.

"So, what the hell is going on?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"It's nothing big." Rory laughed, "Just… um, well… you can't be in McKinley's glee club."

"Oh my god." She scoffed, "and why not?"

"Honestly… you're too good of a singer, Harmony." He paused at how stupid it really sounded. "The last person Rachel got jealous of got sent to a crack house," he laughed at the thought of Rachel doing something like that. "But there's a small local show choir called the Unitards that we signed you up for, a-and you don't have to transfer school's or any-"

"Fine." She cut the rambling boy off and sighed. "Can I go back to…" her alarm clock went off. "Never mind."

Harmony got up, threw on her baby blue dress, and her cardigan, hooked on her mother's necklace, shoved a piece of toast down her throat grabbed her bag and she was ready to go.

Rory walked in, arms playfully linked with Sugar's

"Seriously, Rory? A bowtie?" The girl standing opposite them questioned. Rory wore a white shirt, a green bowtie, and a pair of dark jeans. Sugar wore a gold, sparkly bandage skirt and a black and gold blouse, along with some of the biggest gold hoops Harmony had ever seen.

"Seriously." He stated. "Dad always told me that bowties make people like you."

Harmony scoffed, of _course _Kurt and Blaine would tell him that. If that were true Kurt and Blaine would have _so many _friends. "Alright, Rory. Let's just go." And with that, Harmony linked arms with Sugar, and left Rory walking alone to Terri's car.

"Alright guys. Put your seatbelts on." Terri calmly waited for three clicks. "Okay remember, Sugar, you'll audition tomorrow. Rory you'll audition next week. Harmony, you'll be at the NYADA mixer on Friday, right?" the blonde looked at the three of them.

"Right." The three answered simultaneously.

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

McKinley had scared Rory. When he was there, every single cheerleader/jock stereotype had come true, and no matter how much he liked slushies as a kid, he was convinced he'd never like them again.

The ghost of Grape still dressed his face as Sugar ran up to him in the hallway. "Hey, slushie face." She greeted him. "Have you seen anyone yet?"

"No, b-but next period's lunch, and I think there in our lunch period, you know all of the New Directions." he was cut off by Sugar

"Kay. Stop. Will you quit calling it that? I don't understand why the school will let their glee club be called something like that. Anyway, I can't be seen talking to you."

"And why not, Sugar?" the Irish boy laughed "We've been best friends since…birth!"

She smiled. "Simple, Rory. _I_ look hot. _You _look like a gay nerd who forgot his Harry Potter glasses." And with that, she began to walk away, disappearing into the see of the hockey players with the empty grape slushie cups.

"FINE!" he yelled after her. "HARMONY'S BETTER THAN YOU ANYWAY!"

The blue-eyed girl seemed to come out of nowhere, brushing the smiling boy's wrist. "You bet I am." She giggled.

"Find anyone yet?" the boy asked, playfully pulling harmony next to his locker.

"Yeah. I've pretty much seen everybody. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck… Rachel…" she talked as Rory lazily pulled Textbooks and folders out of his locker.

Harmony heard the word echoing in her mind, Quinn's screams of utter pain chasing it around.

"Have you talked to them?" Rory asked, closing his locker, and turning to the girl.

"I've talked to everyone except Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt. You'll be happy to know that your dads are together and I think Santana and Brittany are. Rachel is with… Finn… Anyway, I'm going to wait until after the NYADA mixer to talk to the others, just for emotional safety reasons." She finished almost whispering, mesmerized by the pure look of 'wow' on Rory's face. "Wha-what's wrong?"

The boy smiled, immediately looking away "Nothing, nothing at all, just… we're going to meet our parents, again!"

The other girl smiled _lies,_ she thought, _all lies_.

Though, of course, Rory couldn't help that his brain was stuck at the fact that his best friend was_ beautiful._

And that exact thought was something they both wouldn't understand for a while.

As Harmony had finally said goodbye, realizing they were going to be late to their classes, Rory headed off to lunch, which he met nobody at, seeing as Harmony had them in her lunch period, and Harmony was most definitely not in his lunch period.

Sugar walked down the hallway, Books in one hand, Football player in the other. It was not considered unusual, because this was _Sugar_, Brittany's daughter. Just her name explained both her and her mother. Also like her mother, she preferred cheesy pickup lines.

"Hey! Tough guy!" she yelled at the jock. "I'll be your Sugar if you be my honey."

And then there they were. To be honest, Sugar didn't really know what she was doing. She just kind of answered Harmony's question after her boring ass speech about love and family with 'sure', and then the next thing she knew, they were climbing into Blaine's time machine.

Sure, she was pretty dumb sometimes, but she did know some things. She knew love, because so many people in her life had taught her. Brittany and Santana, Quinn gave her whole heart to Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were so undeniably in love it was sickening. And she knew Fashion. Because she was hot, and walking down the hallway, holding someone's hand- like Kurt and Blaine did- it made her feel special.

"Hey, hon?" she nudged her new hottie on the shoulder.

"What up?" he responded, boredly.

"What's a Gymnasium?" at least she was getting better.

And the day stretched on. Harmony lied. She had no reason to talk to any of the New Directions yet. She didn't want to talk to Quinn until she had met Rachel. Surely Finn would blab off to Rachel if she talked to him. She wanted Sugar to be the first to talk to Brittany and Santana, but then, there was Blaine.

"Hello." The girl walked up to her best friend's father, who was at his locker, and- against all odds- not with Kurt.

At first, the boy had an uncertain look of 'do I know you?' But soon shook it off. "Hi!"

Oh yeah. That was definitely Blaine. "Hi, I'm um… I'm Harmony." She held her hand out.

He laughed as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Harmony. You know, you look a little like someone I know… kind of like… Rachel… no, a lot like Rachel."

The blue-eyed girl smiled awkwardly for a second, and then looked down, quietly muttering the words "I don't think it's a coincidence."

"What?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly, smirking "You'll find out eventually." And she left, leaving a confused and excited look on Blaine's face.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, chasing his boyfriend down the crowded hallway.

The other boy smiled, turning around to look at him. "What's up, honey?" he asked, grabbing both of his hands.

"Kurt! There was just a girl named Melody…or…um… Yeah! Melody. And she looked a lot like Rachel, so I told her she looked a lot like Rachel, and she said it wasn't a coincidence, and that I'd find out eventually, and the she just walked off!" Blaine nearly yelled excitedly, swinging their hands back and forth. He quite liked adventures, and if he had to wait to find out about something, then, yeah. It was definitely some sort of adventure.

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's childlike ramblings. He really did love him. "Okay, Blaine. I guess we'll find out when we find out."

Kurt wasn't any fun to talk about adventures to.

And they got through the day alive. Rory and Sugar walked back to the apartment, and Harmony walked with a new 'friend' named Gavroche to a nearby park, where her glee club would practice every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday.

"Rory?" Sugar nudged her friend, nearly pushing him off of the sidewalk.

He sighed. "What do you want, Sugar?"

She giggled at his tenseness. "I just wanted to say, that what you did for Harmony yesterday was really, really sweet."

Rory stopped, and turned to face Sugar, nearly smiling. "How did you find out about that?" He asked.

Sugar smiled, twirling around in a circle. "Harmony told me. She thought it was really sweet, too, you know. You two would be a really cute couple." And she started walking again, leaving Rory standing, smiling by himself, for just a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Harmony was fed up. And it was only the first day of her glee club. She was fed up by the fact that she had to stay until 6:45 every day, and she definitely didn't enjoy the lack of people she knew, and just likable people in general.

So, when Harmony got back to the apartment that day, she was pretty grumpy. She dropped her bag at the door, ignored Rory's greeting, and stormed into Sugar's room, for no reason whatsoever. She jumped onto the other girl's bed, crossed her arms, and moped for a little while.

Once Sugar built up the strength to pretend she cared about whatever what going on, she looked up from her magazine and asked. "What's up, grumpy head?"

She was in immediate denial. "I am NOT grumpy."

And Sugar just didn't have much tolerance for the girl at all… ever...even though the fact that her new boyfriend dissed her didn't help. "Alright." The girl rolled her eyes. "I don't really care about your problems, Harmony, so either tell me, or get out of my room," she said, pointing to the door.

"Hey, this wouldn't be your room if it weren't for me." Harmony pointed out, standing off the other girl's bed.

And Sugar went back to reading her magazine.

And Harmony stormed into her own bedroom.

And Rory wasn't even going to _try _this time.

And the day stretched on in silence.

Sunlight streamed through the one window in Rory's room. He groaned. Surely none of the three were ready for another terrible day. Well, he was sure Sugar and himself weren't ready. Well, he wasn't ready.

But ready, or not, he climbed out of bed, throwing on some jeans and a gray t-shirt. He combed his hair carelessly, parting it on the left side, where Kurt always used to part it.

He opened the door, and put one foot out, and into the short hallway. The boy then realized that he had no intention of taking another step.

Sugar stood at the end of the hall, in another beautiful, colorful outfit, arms crossed. "How long is it going to take for you to come out of your bedroom?" she said, boredly. "It's taking you long enough to come out of the closet."

Rory laughed. "Wait, so one day I'm good for Harmony, and this morning I'm gay? That doesn't really make sense to me."

She shrugged. "Things change."

So he shook it off, and continued to try to find to cereal. Stupid fruit loops are always hiding.

"Sugar, where's the cereal?" He yelled to the girl.

"I think Harmony took it. She doesn't want to leave her room." Rory didn't give a _damn _about how sad Harmony was- well maybe, a little, tiny damn- but other than that, he just wanted to get breakfast and get out of the apartment.

So the Irish boy walked up to Harmony's door, and knocked over and over again. "Harmooonnnnyyyy…" he groaned. "Let me iiiiiiiiiinnnn."

The girl jumped off of her bed, unlocked the door, and assumed her first position.

Almost immediately, Rory burst through the door, sitting beside Harmony, and shoving a handful of Fruit Loops down his throat.

"Charming." She said sarcastically, giving a soft smile. "And you wonder why you're single."

"Hey!" the boy yelled when he swallowed. "Have you forgotten that you're single, too?" Harmony laughed in response. "How's your glee club? I won't be in mine for a while."

She frowned. "Well, there's this one guy who insists I'm his friend…"

"He can't be _that _bad."

Harmony raised her eyebrows at the boy. "What If I told you that he was convinced he's going to marry Robert Pattinson?" She giggled at the thought.

"…Then I would believe you." He said, standing up, and taking the cereal to the kitchen. He ignored her demand to close the door behind him. "Stop moping, Harmony." Rory yelled to the girl.

He stopped for a moment, listening to the loud _clank_ as Harmony rolled off of her bed. Then, he kept walking, not seeing a reason to even bother turning around- and, hey- his fruit loops were waiting for him.

The school day had been rather uneventful for Harmony- so far. It was fourth period, and as she was walking to Biology, she spilled her books next to none other but Quinn Fabray.

Her face managed to mold itself into a smile. _She never changed, _the dark-haired girl thought, acting happily. _All this time and she hasn't changed one bit._

"Thank you." She said, finally rounding up all of her books.

She jumped up quickly "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Quinn sighed. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want people to think I'm nice just because my life has gone to shit."

Harmony giggled

"It's not funny."

And Harmony didn't know what she was thinking. She _wasn't _thinking, but words escaped her mouth. "Your life is fine, Quinn. It will get better." Eyes met, and there was a cruel understanding coming from the blonde girl, shining past the feelings of pure disgust.

And then the question arrived. The question that she hoped they could ignore. "How do you know my name?" the blonde whispered quietly.

Harmony figured she would leave Quinn wondering with one last remark, immediately making a quick escape after. "You'll find out…" But as she turned to run away, Harmony found herself being hit it the back by a pen.

"Look," The older girl yelled, "I don't know if I gave you the wrong idea or something, but I'm not the type of person you leave with _that _sad excuse for an answer." Quinn stepped closer.

"Oh believe me, I don't think you-" Harmony had been looking down, and hadn't realized yet that the blonde girl was staring at her neck. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She spoke breathlessly. "That's…that's Rachel's necklace…"

"No, it's not." Harmony lied, unhooking the jewelry, and holding it in her hand.

"Yes it is!" Quinn grabbed the necklace in her hands, laughing nervously. "Finn had Rachel's initials engraved on the…" She turned the star pendant over, to find the letters R.B. in small print "…Back"

Harmony bit her lip, praying that her mother would just let it go, _at least _until after Friday.

But, of course, wishes generally didn't come true. "You… you look…Rachel… necklace…" Quinn muttered nonsense, the same words over again, speaking softer and more terrified with every word.

Blue eyes met for only a moment, and, ever so slowly, Harmony watched as the eyes in front of her fluttered closed, and the pretty blonde fell backward, losing consciousness.

The girl's eyes widened immediately as Quinn hit the ground, hand clapped over her mouth. Maybe she should've run away, but sure enough, Rory and Sugar were right there.

"God, Harmony. You can't just tell people these things!" Rory sighed. "Grab her feet. We'll tell the nurse she passed out from anxiety, that is, if she doesn't wake up before we get there."

Sugar crossed her arms, as the other two began walking. "I don't think she likes you," she stated.

They got to the door of the nurse pretty soon, but there was no nurse there. "I don't think that's legal." Sugar stated, as Harmony wondered over to the sign on the nurse's desk.

She read it as Rory carried the girl to the uncomfortable teal cushion, setting her down onto the bed as carefully as possible. He gently removed Harmony's necklace from Quinn's hands, putting it in his pocket.

"Lunch break…" Harmony read, "In case of emergency, get supervision for patient, and wait until return." She scoffed, turning to the boy, "That's Awful! If someone's dying, wait until I get back from lunch?"

Rory shrugged in response. "Guess we'll have to wait then," he said, as Sugar sat down with Rory. "It's okay, though. I don't especially like 5th period."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn didn't want to open her eyes. She had no reason to. She was comfortable. She was awake though, and memory was coming back. _I couldn't have been out long, _The blonde immediately assumed, trying desperately to remember what she had forgotten, to think of what she was doing before, soon coming to the conclusion that bit was lost for good.

On the other hand, Quinn did want to open her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, Rachel would be there, waiting for her to wake up, greeting her with warm words and soft smiles. _Where am I anyway? _Quinn thought. Surely she couldn't just expect for manhands to be anywhere.

God, she'd give up everything to understand her feelings towards the dwarf. She just got these pains in her chest, and she just knew it was her fault- that bitch! Hell, she couldn't remember even _thinking_ something nice about Rachel, but maybe, she loved her. Just a little bit, she loved her.

Of course, she'd never admit it out loud. Maybe, she could just tell Rachel with her eyes. But, she would have to open her eyes, first.

And so she did.

And for a second, it was Rachel, and she felt safe, and she smiled. But, then, _oh, s_he thought. _It's her. Now, who was she, again? _

Harmony let out a sigh of relief, "She's awake."

And as much as Quinn did not wish to speak to the girl, she did anyway. She frowned, whispering, "How long have I been out?"

"Eight minutes, maybe." Rory entered the conversation nonchalantly. He smiled. "Hello. I'm Rory; you look confused and utterly devastated. That was Harmony's fault." He said, pointing to the girl. He turned to her. "I think Sugar's gone to lunch."

Quinn liked Rory much better. "Well, I guess I should go, then. Hope you burn in hell, Harmony." The blonde stood up from the bed unreadily, stumbling as she walked away from the two.

Rory smirked, earning himself a death glare from the girl opposite him. He wondered why he didn't inherit that glare. He would've if it were physically possible for Kurt and Blaine to have a child.

"Quinn, please wait." Harmony spoke softly.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, turning around to Harmony. She made sure to keep her chin up, because she was Quinn Fabray, and she most definitely did not need _this. _"What do you want?" She asked, boredly.

"I want a chance to explain…" she pleaded, "… and I need you to promise me you won't tell Rachel Berry about _any_ of this."

She laughed. "Why would I talk to that dwarf?"

Harmony looked as far into the blonde's light eyes as she could without being creepy. "I can think of a couple reasons."

Quinn looked down, still feeling Harmony's glare. _How could she possibly know anything?_ And at the loss of her rational thinking, she agreed. "Fine." Quinn sighed, "Tomorrow, after school in the auditorium, and I'm not making any adjustments to that."

Harmony nodded quickly and violently. "I'll be there." She spurted out.

With that, Quinn left the room to go to lunch.

"I guess I'll be there to make sure Quinn doesn't kick your ass," Rory mumbled, almost whispering.

The boy had no shame in saying that he was willing to do anything for Harmony and Sugar. They were his best friends, and he wouldn't trade them for the world, but god they were annoying sometimes.

Harmony always expected him to listen to her problems, and care. She expected him to always make her feel better, and be there for her when Sugar couldn't tolerate her whininess anymore.

Sugar always expected him to correct her, to sit through her craziness, and to take Harmony somewhere else when she couldn't tolerate her whininess anymore.

Rory found that he was rather rude to Harmony at times. But it served as a mask. He would be there for them, of course. He would always be there for them because he loved them like family, generally. _Generally_.

Rory wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that a certain pair of blue eyes had suddenly caught his attention in a new, exciting way. Those eyes always meant something entirely different to him, and Rory didn't know if he wanted that to change.

But, either way, her eyes would always be there, matching her smile, glowing beautifully with every step she took. With every step _away_ from him she took.

At least Harmony and Sugar's feelings towards each other wouldn't change very much. This settled nicely as Harmony called Rory to a stop on his way to 8th period, holding Sugar in her arms.

Her gold eyes were wet with tears. "Mr. Schue didn't let me into glee club." She grumbled.

Rory immediately sent her an apologetic look, and a simple "Oh," was all he cared to say. Because he didn't understand, Sugar wanted to be a star all of her life, and she was just denied by one of the world's most accepting glee clubs, and _that_ was the worst feeling anyone could get.

And, so, walking home from school, Rory made sure that he'd give Sugar all the comfort she desired, and- _wait- _who was _that? _

Across the road, Harmony laughed, walking with- he thought it was Gavroche- and some other guy.

Rory chose to shake it off until- "Harmony's got a boyfriend!"- Sugar chose to squeal that.

He watched as the other girl jumped up and down repeatedly, smiling widely. _I haven't seen her this excited in a long time,_ he thought.

And Sugar wanted Rory to know all of her thoughts, "I haven't seen Harmony that happy in a long time." However he didn't wish to hear them.

_She could be faking it; _Rory thought bitterly,_ she hates everybody in her glee club, right? _

As soon as Harmony crossed the street, not even giving her time to stop waving to her friends, Gavroche ran to her, turning her around. He was clearly flailing because of the hot new guy attached to his arm.

"Harmony!" he sang. "Meet David! You guys will be singing together today."

She looked confused. "Wait…what?"

The jumpy boy suddenly became serious. "It's a mandatory voice audition." He whispered, almost instantly smiling again.

The dark-haired girl stretched her hand out to- err, David- as Gavroche finished twirling his hair toward him.

He smiled back, and accepted her hands in his. "Hi." His deep, smooth voice rolled through the air.

Harmony didn't want to think that she had just jumped a little, because that would be embarrassing, but, maybe, she did. And, maybe, she liked it. Yes, David seemed like a good person.


	6. Chapter 6

So the three made it to the park, with an unexpectedly little amount of pouting from Gavroche when David unattached himself from his arm to stand next to Harmony.

"You know, they're probably going to make us sing something terribly awkward." David laughed, nudging Harmony.

"Well, of course! They could of made me audition by myself yesterday, that's the only reason they wouldn't do it. Hiding uncomfortable feelings is just one of the traits of an amazing performer, clearly they're just wanting a more difficult test." She became very serious.

David turned to stare ahead, amazed with the girl's logic. "Hmm…" he smiled.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"Well, I can't wait to find out what it feels like to not feel awkward while singing a love song." He said smoothly, leaving harmony to stop and stare for a moment.

_Wait, _she thought, eying the blonde boy, _did he just say what I thought he said?_

Sugar sat at the table, watching Rory sulk on the couch. He sulked a lot, no doubt. He should've been happy, though. Harmony was happy, so at least he should've tried.

She studied her nails for a moment. They were bright pink, of course, what else? Then, she checked her hair for split ends, and pretty soon she ran out of excuses for not asking Rory what was wrong, except for doing her homework, anyway.

"Okay," she stretched the word out boredly, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She would've believed him, except he was too busy sulking to even care about sounding fine. So there was obviously _something_ wrong…

…But she wasn't in the mood to attempt to care.

"Gav!" Harmony was close to yelling. "You don't need to teach me this song. I know it by heart, I know the harmonies, and I am positive that you would rather be teaching him, so just _go."_

See, Harmony and David were to be taught their audition song during the practice, and perform at the end. It was, no doubt, a love song.

The director of the group had pulled Gavroche aside, and told him to teach the award-winning song to each one of them separately, and, of course, that was when he had to confess his love for the new blonde boy to her.

And, finding his little crush completely adorable, she dismissed Gavroche to spend the hour of rehearsal time with David. Yes, she was a fantastic (not) friend.

"Okay!" Gavroche waved playfully to David, as Harmony followed him out of the rehearsal room. He leaned in closer to the blonde boy, "Since Harmony doesn't want to succeed, we'll have to spend extra time for you." Gav laughed. "Follow me."

Gavroche led David into the rehearsal room, talking as he went. "Now, I'm assuming you've heard the song Falling Slowly before, correct?"

He nodded uncomfortably as Gavroche closed the door behind him.

"Great! You don't have any harmony, so, umm… do you want to run it through?"

The girl had pressed her ear to the door, and immediately jumped out of the way when David had asked if Harmony was available to practice with.

The door swung open, and Gavroche smiled nervously. "Nope she's not here."

She smiled softly, and assumed her first position against the door. David had said something along the lines of, "she couldn't of just left," as he silently gave up.

"I guess we'll have to do it, then." He pranced around the room, grabbing David on the way to the music stand.

The boy nodded at him, as the music started.

_I don't know you, but I want you_

_ All the more for that_

David uncomfortably sang the beginning lines, avoiding Gavroche's gaze as he joined in.

_Words fall through me and always fool me_

_ And I can't react_

_Games that never amount to more than there meant_

_Will play themselves out_

Harmony smiled to herself. God, she loved this song. And their voices did fit real well together, generally, or maybe it was just David's sarcastically relaxed tone. But it had her wanting to sing. And later, she did.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise you're hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You make it now_

"Hey, sad face." The smiling girl ran through the front door of the apartment, playing with Rory's hair as soon as she got over to where he sat on the couch.

"Hey," he responded, turning over to bury his head in a pillow, "Dinner's on the counter. Sugar wanted pizza."

"She must have taken it really hard today. It takes a lot to get her to order pizza." Harmony giggled a little bit.

"Mhmm."

The dark-haired girl smiled sweetly at him, playing around in the boy's hair a little more. She felt warm, she felt safe when he was right there. It was then that the thought had slipped into her mind for just a moment. _I love Rory._

_ Woah, _she thought, _did I really just think that? Wait, that's normal, he's my best friend. _The normalness of the situation actually depended on how exactly she felt when she thought those three words. And it most definitely was not purely friendship, although she denied it.

Later, after a long battle to get Sugar out of her room, all three sat at the kitchen table. The blondish girl rested her head on the table. Rory hid under his hoodie. Harmony remained, holding her chin up, and began speaking. "Um… tomorrow," she whispered, "tomorrow Quinn is expecting me in the auditorium. I thought you guys would like to come with me. I… I need someone there." Both nodded slowly, agreeing, and they carried on with the rest of the night talking about nonsense.

Harmony didn't sleep that night. She couldn't. This was going to be the day. The day that things finally got started, the day that she would meet her mother for the first time, again.

She pushed herself through the day. She pushed through 1st period, through 2nd and 3rd and 4th and every other one. Only falling asleep so many times. And ready or not, Quinn was waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Harmony stood in front of the auditorium doors, and that's all she could do. She could only stand. Her hand ran up the wooden doors to grab the metal door handle, but she still stared ahead, at a door that wasn't opening. She heard (who was hopefully) Quinn playing the piano, randomly and gently.

"I'm not ready, Rory. I can't do it…" she spoke in broken words to the boy behind her, eyes dimming.

Rory smiled softly, _they couldn't turn back now, _and closed his hand over her's, on the door handle. "Yes you can. And you will." With that, the door swung open slowly.

Harmony barely smiled too, as she made her way down the aisle to get to the stage. The blonde girl patiently waited for her on the piano bench, never looking their way. She could feel Rory behind her, the only thing that was stopping her from running out of the school; throwing away everything she worked for.

As both finally stood by the piano, they waited for eye contact, for words, for anything. "Make this qui-"

"I plan to."

Quinn looked up at Harmony, taken aback by her sudden confidence. " Explain it to me." She muttered. "The necklace."

The dark-haired girl smiled nervously. "I was… um… I was kind of hoping you'd forget that part."

"It came back." She responded, almost instantly. "I'm waiting."

"First tell me this."

Quinn nodded, rolling her eyes and letting out a breath that she had been holding.

"How did you know that Finn got Rachel's initials engraved on the back of the star?" she watched the girl opposite her look down at the floor.

"It's a cheesy couple thing."

Harmony shook her head. "I want the truth. 'Fess up."

She sighed. "I was with him when he-"

"No you weren't." The girl didn't move a muscle. She was quiet. She barely reacted, but her eyes became glossier, reddening. "You hate Finn. He was supposed to be _your _cover up, not Rachel's _boyfriend_. Not another reason that she couldn't love you back."

Silence. The blonde was crying now. Rory was cringing at Harmony's soft meanness. "…Don't say that." She whispered.

"Oh, well we don't have to _call _it love. I could think of a couple other words… obsession, maybe."

"DON'T say something about Rachel like that!" Quinn raised her voice.

Harmony did, too. "SO YOU ADMIT YOU LOVE-"

"STOP." She yelled, sobbing, giving up. "Please stop, I…I just… I don't know."

And the silence was back.

Quinn's eyes connected with Rory's. "Do you know how hard it is to love something like this?" Rory stared back down at the dark- haired girl, who was utterly focused on her mother. "No amount of time with them will ever be enough, because _they won't love you."_

And she could've been right, but he refused to believe it because _yes. Shout it to the heavens. _He loved Harmony, and he couldn't hide it from himself anymore, and _god _maybe it wasn't impossible for them, love had survived worse.

"That's where you're wrong, Quinn." He spoke up, "a-about Rachel. You need to hold onto her. She won't live forever, you know." He stared at both girls, who looked surprised. "One day you'll wake up, when your married with-" Harmony smiled at him, "- a daughter, and she won't be there anymore. That time isn't so far from now."

"How do you know?" she asked simply.

Harmony and Rory giggled, Harmony answering, "We know."

"2018, Quinn. That's how long she has. That's how long _you_ have. Just seven more years, you two will be 25." The girl spurted information at her.

"Seven years until what?"

Harmony and Rory looked at each other. This was going to take a _very long time._

_**Meanwhile**_

Rory, Sugar, and Harmony had a habit of disappearing at times. Blaine loved when they did; he was never so adventurous, why shouldn't they be? Live the life that he couldn't have.

And that day, he was prouder than ever.

All three couples were sitting in the living room silently. Blaine always forgot that, no, the other parents didn't like it when their children disappeared.

Suddenly, Quinn jumped, flinching, like someone had punched her in the face. "Sorry about Rachel," she said clearly. She blonde continued even through the gasps and surprised looks, "her flight's coming in a little late, so…"

Her words drifted into a silence. "Blaine, Quinn and Harmony haven't said _her_ name since the accident. There's no way she could say it so easily." Kurt leaned into his husband, whispering.

"Come downstairs with me," Blaine responded, "I think I know where the kids went."

The two reached the basement, and Kurt stayed on the stairs as Blaine went over to the time machine's normal location. "Just as I suspected." He mumbled.

Kurt ran down to meet him. "What happened?"

The man smiled, "something wonderful."

_**McKinley**_

"So… you two expect me to believe that Rachel and I adopted-" she pointed to Harmony, "- you in 2015. And we got married. Sugar is Brittany and Santana's kid; Rory is Kurt and Blaine's. Blaine and _Brittany _invented a time machine, and all three of you are here from the future." She counted off the strange things on her hands. "Somehow I'm having trouble believing it."

Quinn watched as Rory and Harmony talked with their eyes. The dark-haired girl pulled out her "old" phone, opening a certain picture. "This was the last picture we ever took."

Harmony handed the phone to Quinn, who gawked at it in silence. There was a _ring _on Rachel's hand. Harmony was… she was there… she was so _young. _They were so _different. _

"God, please don't faint again." Rory pleaded.

Quinn didn't move. Here it was; proof of the most ridiculous story ever told, right in front of her. She could've laughed.

"So I guess your question is pretty self explanatory, then." Harmony said, smiling. "It is her's. Just don't tell anyone about this yet, okay?"

Quinn nodded her head.

_**2031**_

"Blaine, where are they?" Kurt groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I'd like to believe that they're in 2011. Rachel's alive, Kurt. I don't know how they did it, but it worked… she's back!"

Kurt took a moment to figure it out because _oh my god, how?_

"See, Quinn's forgotten that Rachel ever died. No one else will forget. When the kids come back, no one there will remember them. Everyone in 2011 will remember all the information given, like; Quinn will remember how Rachel died_._ She'll avoid that situation completely. She'll remember what year it happened. Harmony, Rory, and Sugar will be completely deleted from her mind, like they were never there._ "_

_**McKinley**_

Harmony walked out, Rory following slowly behind. As soon as she was out of Quinn's sight, she spoke up. "Rory!"

The boy turned around, and Quinn walked over slowly to meet him in the aisle. "I'll help you with Harmony if you help me with Rachel."

_Wait, what?_ He thought, _was he really that obvious?_

His confused looks were extremely clear to Quinn. "It's the way you look at her, like… like Kurt looks at Blaine. If there's hope for me, there's most definitely hope for you." She paused. "… And, of course I need to be there for my daughter. The future is going to be beautiful now, Rory."

The Irish boy nodded his head. _Yes. It would be so much better. They would get it right. They would get it right here and go home and live happily ever after._ And he couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Harmony and Rory walked in the apartment, reminiscing about their interesting days, to find a devious looking Sugar at the table.

"Well, well, well…" the strange girl said, turning towards them and crossing her arms. "Aren't we back already?"

Harmony giggled nervously. "Sugar, _what _are you doing?" she asked, sitting in the wooden chair next to her.

"You'll be surprised to know that my daddy-"

Rory interrupted the girl. "You don't have a dad."

Sugar glared at Rory, making the Irish boy feel particularly small and uncomfortable. He sunk into a chair at the other end of the small table. "_Al Motta _bought me a glee club while you two were out frolicking." She continued.

The dark-haired girl once again laughed breathlessly, staring back at the boy behind her, and back at Sugar at the realization that the boy did not have an answer. "W-what?"

"I told you what I meant. I started a glee club, and the director may or may not be Grandma Shelby…"

Harmony couldn't say anything. Why, why, why? And how? How could Sugar manage to get her grandmother to coach a _rival _glee club?

So, with a calm acceptance, Harmony nodded, and all three went back to their rooms. Tomorrow would bring them more to deal with.

Sugar sighed in her room. She wondered why Harmony didn't want to bring _her_ to meet Quinn again. Boys had cooties, didn't they? The other two were always mad at the things she did. _It was just_ _adventure, why couldn't they understand that?_

The morning came and shined among them faster than the time machine could fly back 20 years. Harmony hid under her white sheets, groaning loudly at the sound of her alarm clock. Rory, almost dressed and ready at that point, peaked in Harmony's room. "Hurry up." He yelled.

The girl pouted more. "Why should I…"

Rory laughed, running over to sit next to the half-awake girl. "Well, don't you want to see what today will bring us? You know, it is really fun when you get used to this sort of thing."

Harmony smiled tiredly at the boy, with his messed up hair. "What if I don't want to know what happens today?" she asked.

"Then we go back home and live in regret for the rest of our lives." The smiling boy answered, playfully, lying down next to her.

The dark-haired girl whimpered, and buried her face in Rory's shoulder. They lay there, for just a while. Yes, Harmony was aware of their position, so was Rory, but just this once, they didn't care. Or, at least, Harmony thought neither of them cared.

Rory lay on the bed, eyes open, staring at the white ceiling. He smiled at the girl resting his head on him, secretly tortured. Waiting for something desirable was truly the most bittersweet thing man could have the displeasure to taste.

Sugar walked into Harmony's open door, eating her bowl of Cheerios. "Are you two done being adorable yet?" she whined.

Harmony giggled in response, opening her eyes. "Nooo…" the girl said tiredly as she sat up. "All right. Sugar, toss me a dress. Rory, go make me breakfast."

The Irish boy got up out of Harmony's bed. "Your wish is my command, oh your majesty." He joked.

Sugar rolled her eyes at the boy's cheesiness as she dug through Harmony's wardrobe drawer labeled "Dresses."

Harmony threw on a floral purple dress, and ran outside of the room where the smell of toast teased her from the breakfast table.

The school day went on fine for Harmony. Every day so far had been an excuse to get Friday to come faster. She got more strange glances from Blaine, more weird comments from Sugar, more silent conversations with Quinn.

But unlike her, Sugar and Rory weren't there for any specific reasons, so they could do whatever they damn well wanted. "Hey. Rory!" Sugar shouted down the hall. "Harmony has a lot of shit, and we need to mess it up, so we might want to get a start on that soon." She said as the boy began to walk with her.

"Agreed." The Irish boy responded immediately. "I want to let her have some time with Rachel, considering the future's consequences, and we need to give Quinn some time to regroup. So Brittana, Klaine, or Finn would be fine for now." he smiled.

Sugar went over the options in her head. "Okay." She started, "We can't mess with Kurt until after Friday, and Finn will undoubtedly be the funniest, so we should save him for last… Santana's been rather bitchy lately… so I say we can take Blaine and Brittany right about…now." The girl stared deviously back at Rory.

"This is going to be _good_."

_**2031**_

After finally convincing Brittany that, no, they were not making out in the basement, because that would take _much longer, _Blaine explained that by some unknown miracle, Rachel was back, and _please don't mention this to Quinn._

And their act went completely unnoticed, until a forgotten voice sang outside Kurt and Blaine's door, knocking gently.

And Kurt was scared.

He grabbed Blaine's hand as he slowly opened the door to reveal a face that hadn't crossed their minds in a long time.

Rachel was already in tears when they opened the door, because, of course, only her family would forget that she ever died. The descent from heaven was not forgiving, after all.

Santana led Brittany behind Kurt; who was tearily clinging onto Rachel for dear life, as Blaine tried to make it very clear that it was his turn next.

However, he failed, and graciously allowed Santana to hug her next, while Kurt collapsed onto him in loud hysterical sobs. Blaine ran his fingers through the boy's hair, soothingly.

"Don't you ever leave me like that…" Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair, still crying.

He held him tighter, whispering sweet things, as he watched Rachel react to the world for the first time, again.

_**McKinley**_

"Oh, Brittany, your face is, like, awesome!" Sugar yelled to the blonde girl, who smiled.

"I know right?" she giggled, eyes brightening. "Thanks fore being smart enough to notice!" this ironic statement nearly caused Rory, who was watching from afar, to fall on the ground laughing.

Sugar nodded violently, taking Brittany's arms in her's. "Let's talk about it more."

Rory rejoined the two, and Sugar gave him the okay to go find Blaine, as long as he wasn't hanging around Kurt, which, by some miracle, he wasn't.

"Why hello, Blaine Hummel- I mean Anderson."

The junior smiled at the mistake. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Rory and Sugar looked at each other, then back at the boy. "Well, surely you remember someone named… um… Harmony."

Blaine's dark eyes immediately lit up. _Yes, _he thought, _this adventure is going to be quite a good one._

_**Hello lovelies. It's probably already to much to ask of you to tolerate my poor writing, but I would love some feedback on the Rory/Harmony storyline. If it's cool or not. I remain, your faithful servant.**_

_**-FG (fangirl. That was a POTO reference btw)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**2031**_

The day went on for the couples. Santana and Kurt pretty much refused to let go of Rachel, as she refused to let go of them. Thirteen years was an amazingly long time. She refused to let go of Quinn, as well, of course. In fact she never did leave Quinn's side that day, but the blonde girl didn't understand why. It was only a couple weeks for her.

And as the day's last minutes drew closer and closer, Rachel became more and more tired. "Kurt, Blaine, is there anywhere here I could sleep? I mean, of course I could go to a hotel, but I'm not particularly fond of… cars…"

"Of course!" Kurt and Blaine answered simultaneously. Kurt continued. "You could just share Quinn's room, I guess. Santana! Will you help her get set up there?"

The Latina looked over at Kurt and Blaine from her position playing with Brittany's hair. She nodded immediately and kissed her wife on the cheek, standing up to get Rachel's suitcase.

And, sitting at the table, Quinn started tearing up. What was happening? Why did she feel so _strange_?

"Quinn, what's a matter?" Britt asked, concerned. "Are you on your period? Cause sometimes Santana cries when she's on her period."

The blonde laughed breathlessly. "No, Britt, I… I…" She started plain out sobbing. Blaine and Brittany both looked at the girl sympathetically. Kurt rested his hand on top of Quinn's gently.

And she had become rather fond of Blaine, so maybe, she would just ask him.

"Why can't I remember her, Blaine?" she looked at the curly-haired man. "It seems like this past decade is just all a blur. And I hate it. I want to remember her." The blonde fell apart, crying on the table.

The boy ran over, and held her, whispering, "Shhh, it's okay." Quinn shook her head. Because it wasn't okay. "I can't tell you why you feel this way. But, I can guarantee you Rachel feels this too. You have her. You don't need memories of yesterday, or last month, or last year."

_There is no future _

Brittany started singing. Blaine looked up from his spot on Quinn's shoulder and smiled, singing the next line and grabbing the girl's hand.

_There is no past_

_Thank god this moments not the last._

Kurt joined in, and Quinn was trying her hardest.

_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret or life is yours to miss_

_No other road, no other way_

_No day but today_

"Thanks, Santana." Rachel spoke, unpacking her bags, and neatly fixing up Quinn's bed.

"No problem." She replied, staring wide-eyed at the girl. It wasn't everyday that someone came back from the dead.

The Jewish girl turned around, "please don't look at me any differently, Santana. I was there and… now I'm here."

"Do you, umm… do you remember anything?"

"No." Rachel answered immediately, shaking her head, "no, I remember dying, and that's it. I can't explain why, it just…is…"

Santana nodded her head slowly, wrapping her arms around the dwarf. "I missed you. Quinn never left our side, you know, not one second after the accident." She pulled away. "Not that I blame her. I wouldn't make it if Brittany died."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know." The girl walked over to her bed, and Santana tucked her in.

Downstairs, the dark-haired girl saw that Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany were still singing, and it couldn't have been a better time to join in.

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, _

_The pulse beats._

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, _

_The lungs breathe._

_The mind churns! The mind churns!_

_The heart yearns! The heart yearns!_

_The tears dry, without you._

_Life goes on, but I'm gone._

_Cause I die, without you._

_**Mckinley**_

Sugar and Rory had taken their parents to an empty classroom. Blaine, being the sensible one watched them both very carefully, and stood closer to the closed door.

"Blaine, Brittany?" Rory began, "you remember wanting to build a time machine, right?"

"Of course!" the girl exclaimed. Blaine nodded slowly. "Don't worry, it shouldn't be much harder than macaroni necklaces. But those _were_ really difficult for me…"

"…Okay, then." Rory continued, watching as Sugar and Blaine giggled at the blonde girl's thoughts. "Well… we are here to tell you that it works."

The girl's eyes brightened, and she gasped.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking dangerously confused.

"We're… we're your children."

The two looked at each other quickly, and Blaine spoke up. "Wait, you expect us to believe that me and Brittany got married and you two are our children?"

"No!" the two answered simultaneously. "No, no, no, no, no. Brittany marries Santana. Blaine marries Kurt."

They both smiled at the thought. "Blaine… I think I believe them." She looked up at Sugar. "You're mine, right?"

Sugar nodded, and Brittany ran over to hug her. "My name's Sugar, by the way."

Blaine stared at Rory. "It doesn't take much for me either, you know."

"I know."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Rory Flanagen, well, Hummel- Anderson." He answered, pokerfaced.

"Show me the proof, Rory."

And yes, both Rory and Sugar were determined to make this harder on Harmony no matter what, so, they would just have to make sure that she didn't see them on their way out. The time machine was waiting where they left it, and Rory couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

The four of them followed Rory's directions and ran out of the school unseen, until Sugar stopped them.

Across the street, Harmony walked with the new blonde boy and Gavroche, who was practically jumping in circles around them. "Hey, Rory!" Sugar called to the boy who, frankly, didn't have the time to hear it. "Look! Harmony's walking with that guy again. Aww, she looks so happy!"

The Irish boy turned around to look at her. "I do NOT have a crush on Harmony." And he turned back around and kept walking, while the other three stood still, smiling.

"Rory…" Sugar giggled.

"WHAT?" Rory yelled, turning around angrily.

Blaine continued. "She didn't _say_ you had a crush on Harmony."

"You have a crush on Harmony!" Brittany yelled. "Who ever she is…"

"That is the _cutest thing._"

Harmony was talking over costume ideas for their mixer tomorrow when she heard her name yelled from across the street. Four people had stopped, all smiling and giddy. _Let's see. _She thought, _there's Rory and Sugar, but who was that?_

"God, no." Harmony looked over at her "friend". _That's Blaine and Brittany._

"What?" David asked softly, and watched as she took off in the other direction.

He began chasing her. "Harmony what's wrong?" David yelled the same question several times over, following the girl across the street.

"She's coming!" Rory announced, grabbing Brittany's hand, and running as fast as his small legs could carry him. "Go, go, go!" he yelled back at Sugar and Blaine.

Harmony and her confused friend chased the four all the way down the street. Rory looked back at Sugar and Blaine, who were two feet behind them "Turn here."

Rory led Brittany down the alleyway, and rushed her into the phone-booth-looking machine. He held the door open for the other two. "C'mon. Hurry up, get in!"

The boy frantically punched in the date "2…0…3…1!"

_**2031**_

"They're back!" Blaine jumped excitedly off his spot cuddled next to Kurt on the couch when he heard a large _thump _coming from the basement.

Rory looked around at the others. "Please don't do that again. Are you sure I built this thing?"

"Hey, that high five was _very _important to you."

Blaine nodded his head in approval. "Bryan Ferry?"

"Yep."

Sugar heard as Kurt and Blaine rushed down the stairs. "They're coming!" She whispered to Rory.

Blaine and Brittany looked out the small windows at the two adults. "Can I say hi to myself? PLEASE can I say hi to myself?" Blaine begged to his son.

The Irish boy rolled his eyes. "Fine." He opened the door for just a second.

"Hi!" the boy exclaimed.

Kurt gasped at the sight of his younger husband. The machine's door closed quickly and they left.

"…They're gone…"

"Are you going too stop doing that now? Please?" Brittany asked while Rory looked out of the window for signs of Harmony and that blonde idiot.

Nothing.

**Hi! Thank you for reading yet another chapter of this "story". I remain you're faithful servant**

**-FG**


	10. Chapter 10

Harmony and David finally got to the park. "Guys! You made it!" a girl named Effie ran up to the breathless couple. "And you're… together?" she winked. "No wonder you're late."

Harmony laughed nervously. "Um, no, actually, we're… I'm not his girlfriend."

"Sure." Effie smiled, pushing her light blonde hair obnoxiously behind her ears. "Well, take a seat. We're announcing a few things today."

The two joined Gavroche, who was frantically searching for them, and went to find a seat on the bleachers near the stage.

They sat down in the second row, Harmony trying to avoid eye contact with the other two.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?" David asked, walking to stand in front of the girl, who immediately looked down.

"No… I can't, I don't know you that well yet." Harmony smiled uncomfortably.

"Harmony! I chased you around the town for half an hour, trying to come up with a plausible reason that they didn't just up and plain out disappear. I should at least get an explanation." David almost yelled in response, sitting back down.

"I didn't _ask_ you to do anything."

He scoffed. "What if I say please? C'mon Harmony I deserve to know!"

The girl raised her eyebrows, and stared at the blonde boy in disgust. "_You deserve_ to know about _my _life. Actually, I'm pretty sure you don't. People of such unintelligence usually don't make it on that list."

"People of such unintelligence don't usually fall in love with a girl they met two days ago and chase them around, expecting no explanation."

Harmony tried to hide her smile, still looking down. "I have a hard time believing that, as unintelligent people are usually smart enough to at least avoid that situation."

"Well maybe I'm not a usual unintelligent person."

She finally looked up, staring into David's green eyes. "I've concluded that. However, that list still doesn't have your name on it."

David sighed deeply and stared ahead at a senior member named Monica, who was all ready on the stage, holding a page of notes. Effie, a freshman, was standing behind the read-headed girl on the stage, waiting with her notes as well.

After a tiring list of people who "made this group possible," and a long speech about "I believe in all of you," Monica got to the good part. "And now, Effie will give us our soloist for sectionals." Effie bounced up and down happily, fumbling with the envelope, as Monica kept talking. "As you might know, our senior members have chosen Buenos Aires from the musical _Evita." _The members cheered unenthusiastically, and watched as Effie walked up to the microphone, nearly pushing Monica away.

"And the soloist for the 2012 sectionals is…" everyone seemed to be holding their breath. "Harmony Pierce."

People cheered around the dark-haired girl in unenthusiastic jealousy. Gavroche practically jumped out of his seat, squealing and screeching.

Rory sat next to Sugar on her bed, preparing for Harmony's rage.

"So, are you going to bring up today's conversation, or should I? I really want to, by the way." Sugar smiled, talking quietly to the boy.

He buried his head in his hands. "Go ahead…" the Irish boy whined.

"So you're not going to deny it, then? That you want Harmony?"

Rory sighed. "I don't _want_ her. She's not an object. But she is beautiful, and she's my best friend, and it's just a stupid _crush."_

Sugar giggled, patting her friend on the back, "It's not stupid, Rory. It's cute."

He shook his head. "Do you honestly think we'll end up together? Do you think we'd last more than a month? What if it doesn't work out? She'll hate me!" Rory stood up angrily, practically yelling at the girl.

"It's not about _lasting. _It's about the start." She smiled ever so slightly, "if you're so obsessed with lasting just go to the future… find out."

"The future _changes"_

" Guys!" Harmony yelled through the locked door. "Guy's, I'm home!"

Rory looked at Sugar and waited for her to carry out their plan. She ran out of her room's open door, unlocked the front door, and sprinted back to her room, grabbing Rory on the way to her walk-in closet where they would spend the rest of eternity.

However, eternity lasted about five minutes after the Dark- haired girl walked in the door.

"Hey!" Quinn stumbled up the yard of the Hudson- Hummel clan, yelling lightly in the direction of the open window of one Finn Hudson's bedroom.

The tall boy rushed to his window and groaned at the sight of the blonde girl. "Can we do this some other time, please? I'm really not in the mood right now."

She sighed in response. "We neeeeed to... flshhtalk." She coughed, "But not about us."

"Then what do you waaannt?"

Quinn paused a moment before continuing, "I want to talk about… ummmmmmmm… Rrrr…Rachel."

Finn shook his head, and lazily walked down the stairs to let his ex-girlfriend in.

She stumbled into his arms ungracefully "Um… sorrrorry."

Before Frankenteen had the chance to say anything, however, she was tripping up the staircase, and barging into his room, to meet a certain Jewish girl who was sitting on his bed.

The blonde girl smiled "Rrrrachel, I was just going to talk about…" then just mumbles as Finn ran to cover her mouth, pale as a ghost.

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend, confused. "Do you two need a minute?"

He nodded his head as she already began leaving the room, staring at the strange girl.

As soon as Finn had let her go, Quinn became a mess of flesh and bone, splayed out across his bed awkwardly. "Quinn, are you drunk?"

She rolled her eyes. "Took you thissss long to figure it out, Finnny bear?"

He stared into space, and shook his head. "Quinn, you are drunk. We can not talk right now."

"But I have something to... shhhhay."

Finn sighed, staring at her in utter confusion. Why would she do this to herself? "What do you want to say Quinn?" he then realized that she had tears in her eyes.

Quinn leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I need you to breakup with Rachel… I'm in love wittthhh her"

He scoffed. "Quinn, you are NOT a lesbian."

"I don't know if I'm a lesbian." She sobbed, "I just want someone to love me…"

The girl's ex-boyfriend honestly did not know how to take that. She was drunk, so it probably didn't matter anyway. "Alright, I'm going to drive you home now. We should have this conversation when you're sober."

He opened his bedroom door to Rachel, who was frantically pacing across the hall.

"You're so good to me!" Quinn yelled at her.

"Finn, why is Quinn drunk?"

"No reason! She's fine!"

"Rory! I swear if I weren't so happy right now you would get it for what I'm sure you did!"

Rory smiled, stepping out of the closet quickly. "What are so happy about?"

"I got the solo. For sectionals. Buenos Aires. Evita."

Rory nodded in approval, while Sugar tripped over a pair of shoes as she ran out of the closet to congratulate her best friend. This was going to be _so much fun._

_**Yay for development! Any suggestions for future chapters, I usually take them, let me know what your brain is thinking about. I remain your faithful servant.**_

_**-FG**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Rory!" a familiar voice yelled down the hallway at the Irish boy, who was fully prepared. It was Friday. It was the end of the world, as they knew it. There was a chance that wasn't even an exaggeration.

He turned around sharply, "alright. You are going to be fine. Rachel is going to love you. This is no big deal. You will not mess up on the song. You are fantastic. Nothing. Will. Go. Wrong."

Harmony nodded, and dismissed the boy.

Rory was determined to convince himself, no matter what, that today he would do something. Something instead of sit alone scared of his feelings, waiting for her to find out on her own.

Maybe the thrill of the events to take place later that day led him to believe that maybe Harmony would be crazy enough to say yes, just in that moment, and she would not regret it. Where was Quinn? He needed to tell Quinn.

Rory found the blonde girl falling asleep against her locker. Her sunglasses nearly falling off her face, not that it would matter the way her blonde hair was falling over her face. "Quinn!" Rory tried to shake her away, "Quinn, come on, class is starting soon, and I need you."

Her eyes opened lazily, and she replaced her sunglasses without moving her unbrushed hair. "Oh, god, Rory. Stop yelling at me. It's bad enough that I have to hear my locker close." She pushed the blue rectangle closed "Owww…"

He looked at his friend in disbelief, furrowing his eyebrows. "Quinn, what did you _do_ last night?"

"I don't remember, but I'm pretty sure I felt better than I do right now." Quinn said as she gave her best effort to look at the boy and smirk.

"…Okay, whatever…" He moved her hair from directly in front of her eyes. "Anyway, today is the day. I can feel it, Quinn, you know?" he smiled. "It feels fantastic, it does. I haven't felt so fantastically conflicted in my entire life, but I love it. I'm going to tell her. It will happen."

She nodded her head. "Good for you, tell her before Brittany and Blaine tell her."

Rory stopped and put his hand on Quinn's shoulder to stop her. "Wait… how do _you_ know that _they_ know."

"Ugh. Your words confuse me. Go to class, Rory."

She kept going, not flinching as the boy muttered _fine _and walked away in the direction of his homeroom. She was totally pokerfaced and about five inches from walking in the classroom door before she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder and a gasp overtaking her body.

"Hey, Quinn, are you okay?" He asked, pulling her to the side. "What happened last night?"

She rolled her eyes from inside her glasses, "I don't know, what happened last night?"

Finn recognized her tone. She was giving up on hope. She knew she did something terrible. "You…umm…you came to my house and told Rachel that you loved her, well you told me, you told Rachel tha-"

Quinn hit her head against the locker. "Oh my god, _please stop."_ She paused, collecting her thoughts. "_Why _would you let me do that?"

He laughed sarcastically. "This is not my fault Quinn, you would not leave unless both of us knew. I tried my hardest to make you leave." They both sighed. "… Is it true?"

The blonde shook her head silently and walked into homeroom. She was not in the mood for that conversation.

_**2031**_

Sleeping next to Quinn again was strange. Waking up and seeing her, and staring into the eyes that she was convinced were lost forever, and feeling how lost they both were. There was something there, something keeping them apart. And she hated it.

Rachel hated that, at the start of the day, it was Blaine's arms Quinn fell into. It was Santana and Brittany who took care of her all of those years. It was Kurt who helped mother her child. She couldn't change that.

But she could very well try and restart.

Rachel was holding Quinn's hand at the breakfast table. Staring at the blonde while she stared at her best friend. She only looked away from her wife when Kurt finally spoke up.

"When Brittany and Santana wake up, Blaine and I thought we would all go grocery shopping. Give you two some time to yourselves for once."

Quinn smiled. Even the mere mention of Quinn's perfect smile would make Rachel tear up. Her famous lost smile would make the world a little bit brighter again. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to Kurt, and went to go sit on the couch and think.

Blaine leaned closer to the blonde. "I know you miss knowing her, but it will get better. I promise you."

Quinn' s eyes watered, but she was still smiling as Kurt stepped in and asked, "Do you mind if I borrow him for a minute?" and winked at her, leading his husband to the hallway. "Did I ever tell you that I really love you?"

Brittany quite enjoyed mornings. She loved getting up super early, and being the first one to walk around the house. She loved twirling her fingers in Santana's unbrushed hair, kissing her and not worrying about ruining her makeup.

But lately she didn't feel like it. And she wished she knew why, she really did. Today, Santana was the one wake her up, and she already had her makeup on, and everyone in the house was already up. And it sucked.

The both of them got dressed, and they walked down the stairs together, Santana stopping only to barge into the basement and tell Kurt and Blaine (who were being obnoxiously loud, thank you very much) to stop making out because they had to get to the grocery store soon, and Kurt takes forever to (re) do his hair.

The Latina girl laughed, watching her friends' embarrassment turn them a bright shade of pink, and walked back up the stairs to her wife, a satisfied smirk painted on her face.

Finally, just before noon, Quinn stood, watching them leave from the window. She jumped when Rachel's quiet voice filled the room. "Do you still love me, Quinn? You seem like you've been avoiding me"

The small girl went to stand next to her. "Rachel, of course I love you, you're my-"

"But that doesn't make a difference, does it? You haven't said five words to me since I got here." Single tears streamed softly down the singer's face. _Not five words_ _for ten years_.

Quinn turned to her. "I do love you, I just feel so strange, and I don't get it." She sighed, and then something struck her. She had a feeling she knew why they were having this conversation. "B-but, just give me time Rachel, I'll get better, I promise. I love you and everything you are and you can't leave me, I'm not ready, I wouldn't be able to handle it…"

"Quinn, I'm not… I can't… you can do _anything _Quinn. I've seen you. I have sobbed at the sight of you, just thinking, _you're mine. _I would NEVER let that go." She took a few seconds to wipe the little droplets of water from her face and smile. "A-and this… this _feeling _that you have. I know it sucks, but it's one thing I can't help you with."

Quinn smiled in return. "Will it ever go away?"

"And _that's_ where our daughter comes in." Rachel started, " Harmony, Rory, Sugar, they're all out their fixing us." They both smiled gently, "because you _never _deserved to be broken."

Both of them lingered there for a moment, falling in love all over again, remembering each moment, each touch, like it all happened yesterday. "I don't think we need any fixing." Quinn said. "We're perfect."

Suddenly, there was no space between them. Suddenly, they were stupid teenagers again, kissing, and touching, and wondering if the world could get any brighter. And it always did.

_**McKinley**_

Rory stood in his room after school, and paced. Nothing else, he didn't even say three words to Sugar when he got home. Was today really the day? Was he really going to do this? Yes… no… maybe.

He only managed to stand still, when he heard his phone ringing, "Hello?"

Quinn's voice answered, "Rory. I think I accidentally told Rachel I loved her."

"WHAT?"

"I was drunk yesterday, a-and I walked to Finn's house, and R-Rachel was th-there, and I accidentally told her I loved her."

"Well, this is good, isn't it?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her yet. How's it with you and Harmony, weren't you talking about telling her this morning?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't-" he heard sobbing coming from the couch, and sighed. "I'll get back to you on that one."

Rory hung up the phone, and ran out of his room, to find the noise. Harmony was on the couch, crying on Sugar's shoulder. Suddenly, he didn't feel the need to tell her today.

_**Yay! More progress! Please review, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a totally awesome day. I remain you're faithful servant**_

_**-FG**_


	12. update

Just a quick update, sorry to disappoint, but I've just come back from camp, and to my dismay, have found out about Quinn Fabray's probable death. As I was completely unprepared for this, I'll be putting this story on hold for a while. However, I remain your faithful servant, FG.


	13. Chapter 13

Harmony Pierce, Sugar Motta, and Rory Flanagan had gone to bed. Sugar had given up on understanding her friend's situation. Harmony had accepted that she was going to cry herself to sleep that night. Rory had some thinking to do.

_I was stuck in the moment,_ Rory remembered Harmony explaining. _She was there and she hasn't been there and I just… I thought nothing could go wrong, and that she'd believe me, and she would love me, and I would go back home satisfied, and everything would be okay again._

_ What happens now? _She would ask the boy later, hopelessly.

_Now we wait for things to fall in place._

By Tuesday, they were convinced nothing would ever change. Rachel would still detest her, Rory would still hate himself for not giving in to his feelings, Quinn would feel the same, and Sugar would go throughout life with no cares.

But there was one thing they forgot. Tomorrow was the day that Rory Flanagan would be auditioning for the New Directions.

And he couldn't wait.

"Harmony!" Rory yelled to the girl sitting at the breakfast table. "Tomorrow, you don't have Unitards practice."

"I understand that." She almost smiled as Rory sat down next to her.

"Well, I thought that maybe you should come to my audition." Was that too much? No. No way that was too much, god Dammit, it wasn't enough…maybe.

Harmony paused, reaching for a napkin, "Was I not going to already?" She smiled, watching as Rory's eyes lit up, "Sing something good. I heard they're high maintenance."

"Oh please. They're high maintenance because they didn't let Sugar-"

"What about me?" The Blonde at heart closed the door to her room and frolicked cheerfully to the breakfast table, sitting down lightly, "No, seriously. I love talking about me."

Harmony looked down and giggled as Rory, mouth opened, tried desperately to respond. "We were talking about sugar, you know, the sweet stuff in candy." The dark haired girl answered, saving her friend.

"Oh." Sugar looked down at the table, face full of disappointment. "Well, I like that too, I guess. But can we talk about me instead?" She smiled, cupping her face in her hands.

Rory Flanagan strolled into McKinley High in the morning, Harmony Pearce very nearly on his arm. Their inside hands both completely empty, Harmony stared straight ahead, looking natural, as she 'accidentally' linked her pinky with his.

"Sorry." She smiled as he flinched. It became more obvious to the girl every second that she was afraid of her curiosity in getting to Rory's head. It became apparent to her, as well, that she was starting to love him more and more.

Glee club came eventually, however many times Rory wished it wouldn't. Mr. Schue stood beside him, and introduced him to the already smiling, welcoming faces. "This is Rory Flanagan. He's an exchange student from Ireland."

A few of the glee clubbers smiled, saying "hi." Softly.

Rory stared at the dark-haired girl, peering in silently from the doorway. "Hi. I'll be singing Things I Don't Understand, by Coldplay. It's a rather…erm…wonderful song…"

The face of the girl outside the door lit up as the title came to memory. She looked down, eyes clouding.

_How tides control the sea _

_And what becomes of me_

_How little things can slip out of your hands_

_How often people change_

_No two remain the same_

_How things don't always turn out as you planned._

_These are things that I don't understand_

_Yeah, these are things are things that I don't understand._

_I can't, and I can't decide_

_Wrong, all my wrong, from right_

_Day, all my day from night_

_Dark, all my dark from light_

_I live but I love this life._

_How infinite is space_

_And who decides your fate_

_Why everything will dissolve into sand_

_How to avoid defeat when truth and fiction meet_

_Why things don't always turn out as you planned_

_These are things that I don't understand_

_Yeah, these are things that I don't understand_

_I can't, and I can't decide._

_Wrong, all my wrong from right_

_Day, all my day from night_

_Dark, all my dark from light_

_I live but I love this life._

Harmony ran out of sight before Rory could see her, truly and completely sobbing. She ran all the way back home, away from her problem. Once again, terrified of her feelings for her best friend.

She reached the apartment, and pulled herself together, letting her hair down, and breathing for moments, preparing for Rory to walk through the door, and what she was about to do.

The Irish boy stepped in five minutes later, smiling at the soprano. "What did you think? You ran out before I could ask."

"It was…they're really going to love having you in their glee club." Harmony answered, watching as Rory sat next to her. "But, I want to show you something, too."

Rory laughed. "Of course. What is it?"

Harmony smiled, "Could you umm… could you help me practice my song?"

Rory jumped out of his chair, heading for the girl. "For sectionals?" he asked.

"For sectionals." She giggled, and reached out to touch his shoulder lightly, "and I'll take _that_ as a yes."

_I don't need to practice with Rory. It's a solo. _Harmony thought as she walked over to her CD player and pressed the red play button. _What are you doing?_

The dark-haired girl took Rory's hand softly in her's, and led him over closer to the kitchen counter, dancing lightly.

_What's new, Buenos Aires?_

_ I'm new; I want to say I'm just a little stuck on you_

_ You'll be on me too_

Rory spun Harmony in circles around him, smiling.

_I get out here, Buenos Aires_

Harmony pushed Rory lightly.

_Stand back! You oughta know whatcha gonna get in me _

_ Just a little bit of star quality_

The girl backed away as the boy walked towards her slowly, staring directly in her eyes.

_Fill me up with your heat, with your noise_

_ With your dirt, overdo me._

_ Let me dance to your beat, make it loud_

_ Let it hurt, run it through me_

Rory chased Harmony around the kitchen table, laughing at she whipped her hair around.

_Don't hold back, you are certain to impress _

_ Tell the driver this is where I'm staying._

_ Stand. Back. Buenos Aires_

_ Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me_

_ Just a little touch of star quality_

He finally caught her, and the soloist pushed Rory down into a chair, resting her head on his shoulder, running her fingers down his chest playfully.

_And if ever I go to far_

"You're going to far." The Irish boy laughed as she knelt down next to him.

_It's because of the things you are_

_ Beautiful town, I love you_

_ And if I need a moment's rest_

_ Give your lover the very best_

_ Real eiderdown and silence_

Harmony got up, pulling Rory out of the chair

_You're a tramp, you're a treat_

_ You will shine to the death, you are shoddy_

_ But you're flesh, you are meat_

_You shall have every breath in my body_

_ Put me down for a lifetime of success_

_ Give me credit, I'll find ways of paying._

_ Stand back, Buenos Aires_

_ Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me_

_ Just a little touch_

_Just a little touch of_

_Just a little touch of star quality._

In the finishing line, Harmony had pushed Rory up against the wall, in the spirit of the song, of course. But something there was beckoning both of them to close the space, _just a few inches._

Both of them flinched as Rory leaned in slowly. As lips met, Harmony nearly jumped, breathing deeply into the kiss. _What is this? _They shouldn't have been, but they were, they _still_ were. Maybe they should've been, it felt right.

Unfortunately, Sugar chose that time to walk in the door, shopping bags in hands. She gasped, dropped her bags, and cheered at the sight of her two best friends making out.

Harmony and Rory stood up straight, fixing up their clothes, both walking towards their rooms, but, noticing that their rooms were in the same direction, Rory stormed into Sugar's room instead.


	14. Chapter 14

Harmony and Rory sat on opposite sides of the couch, because Dr. Who "New Earth" was on, and neither of them were missing that one. Rory glared at her shoes every once in a while, longing to gather the courage to stare in her eyes.

"So…" Sugar started, looking at Harmony, "Are you guys gonna talk about what happened yesterday, or are you going to ignore it like all of your other problems."

Neither of them noticed the insult, too lost in the question, and Rory started answering, "What are we ignoring?"

Harmony finished his thought, like she'd done so often before, "Yes. Nothing happened, nothing at all"

The three got in Terry's car at 6:30, as usual, Rory taking the front seat this time, where as he usually sat in the back with Harmony. "Why are you all so quite today?" The blonde asked, smiling widely.

Sugar decided to respond this time, Harmony sighing heavily, "Rory and Harmony made out yesterday, and now they aren't going to talk to each other, or, you know, do anything else. At all."

"Oh." Terry immediately responded, surprised, "Well, that doesn't make for much of a stable relationship, now does it?"

No one took the time to piss them off by responding to that question, so, contrary to beliefs, this wasn't going to be the worst day of the week.

They were dropped off at McKinley High soon enough, and Rory walked slowly this time so he could smile at Harmony without her seeing. "We have to visit Quinn in the auditorium today, remember?"

"Yep." Harmony didn't quite understand what they were doing, why they chose to ignore each other, but, then again, it would also be so much harder to talk about it. Harmony wasn't good at feelings unless they were fictional.

They two walked into the auditorium on their own times, sitting close to the blonde. "Anything new going on?" Quinn asked, staring at her fingernails.

"My mom hates me."

"We ran out of fruit loops."

Quinn laughed at the responses, soon realizing that neither of them were moving their gaze from straight ahead, and hadn't smiled once. "Are you guys okay?"

"Definitely."

"Completely fine."

They all sat in silence for moments, until Rory spoke up, just barely, hoping to get the girl's attention, "Well, I kind of have a Doctor Who inspired Faberry plan."

Periods later, Rory and Harmony were back in the auditorium, hiding, as Quinn and Rachel talked; _alone_. "Listen, Rach, there's something I want to tell you."

The Jewish girl smiled, "What is it, Quinn?"

"I wanted to…I guess…" Quinn got lost in Rachel eyes for seconds, but snapped back soon enough, "You are so beautiful… so…so…" And then Quinn pretended to faint, pulling Rachel down with her.

"Quinn, Quinn, wake up!" Rachel pulled the blonde close to her, but Quinn felt bad for lying, and opened her eyes.

"Rachel, I was kidding." The alto got up off of the ground, and Rory and Harmony both groaned, not loud enough for anyone else to hear them. And thus started the era of bad Faberry plans.

"Well it definitely wasn't funny, if that's what you were going for."

The bell for the last period rang shortly after that monstrosity, releasing the student masses, and the four in the cold auditorium, from the insane asylum.

Harmony ran over, across the street without saying goodbye to Rory or Sugar, and took David's face in her hands, kissing him passionately.

Sugar gasped, and tapped Rory's shoulder, who looked over immediately, checking for blood, and then for the dark-haired girl.

When he saw it, there was nothing. Just for moments, his brain couldn't possibly make sense of all of that had happened. And, when the nothingness reached his heart, he started noticing the tears, and how fast he was running.

Harmony didn't notice the emptiness, because the one emotion was enough to take her over, the disgust towards herself in the pit of her stomach. She started shaking barely as she watched her best friend runaway, Sugar chasing him, and Gavroche's frowning glare.

_I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry._

-Pagebreak-

Harmony burst through the door to the apartment after practice, panting, since she ran all the way home. Her eyes got cloudy at the sight of Rory's luggage, neatly packed up and resting against a wall in the kitchen.

**2031**

Santana was sent to go wake up the Berry-Fabray's, who were supposed to be happily sleeping. Instead she found Quinn alone. "Quinn, where's Berry?" She asked, smiling.

"Seriously, Santana? She's been dead for years."

_Shit._

**2011**

Harmony stood at Rory's locked door, knocking until she realized that it would be much easier to just barge in. Rory kept exactly where he was when she succeeded at getting in.

The soprano kneeled down next to his bed, resting her hand on the edge of his pillow, which was very nearly soaked. "I'm sorry, Rory, you have to understand that."

"I do." He whispered.

The two sat in silence, neither knowing what to say, "I don't understand why is was _him_. I don't understand why you couldn't just talk to me, and tell me you didn't love me, instead of going and kissing David."

"Rory…what we had…" she looked down, eyes misting, "It was a mistake…"

The Irish boy stared ahead, hurt a good amount more, "…a _mistake_?" he almost laughed, so brokenly that it was terrifying. "So, for the past three years, I've been waiting for you to tell me that loving you was a mistake?"

Rory got up off of his bed, and begun leaving, when Harmony jumped up, and blocked the doorway. "You can't leave me here. I need your help, Rory. I know what I did was wrong, but…"

"I can't leave you? I can't stay here, and see you with him every single freaking day, that's what I can't do." He grabbed both Harmony's fists, which were pushing against his chest, and stared into her eyes, "I'm going home."

"Rory, I'll do anything, just give me a chance!" the girl called after him, who stormed into her room, and forced the Coldplay CD out of the player.

"Explain it to me, then." He was almost yelling at that point. "Why you thought that it was a good idea."

"I…I don't know…" And he snapped the CD in half, throwing it on the ground, and walked out, Harmony not bothering to follow him this time.

He slammed the door behind him, and walked to sit at the kitchen table alone, but Sugar joined him later, one hand patting his shoulder, she said nothing at all.

"_When you're smiling, when you're smiling, the whole world smiles with you._" Harmony sand softly, hoping it would coax the boy in.

"Will you do me a favor, Sugar?" He stared down at the table, just barely crying. Sugar nodded. "Stay in Harmony's room tonight. She only does that when she's sad."


End file.
